scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
League of Mad Scientists
The League of Mad Scientists is a villainous group that made its first appearance in Scribblenauts Unlimited. They are also refered to as the League of Evil Scientists. They appear in the Lost Kingdom of Parentheses in the level Unsunken City and also in the Syntax Station in the level Space Station Infiltration. Members *'Cryptozoologist': This is the first member that you encounter in the Unsunken City level. He seems to have a strong interest in the super natural, aliens in particular. *'Nuclear Physicist': This is the second member that you encounter during the Unsunken City level. She usually studies uranium, but wants to study other elements. She shows particular interest in gold. *'Rocket Scientist': This is the first member that you meet Space Station Infiltration level. You can gain his trust by fixing his jetpack with fuel. *'Evil Veteran': This is the second member that you encounter in the Space Station Infiltration level. The vet owns a helibackpack. He likes animals that do not need gravity to live, especially aquatic animals, like fish, but he also likes birds. *'Neuroscientist': This is the third member that you encounter in the Space Station Infiltration level. He has a colossal flying brain that he struggles to teach. It is uncertain why he has such an odd pet or what he is trying to teach it. *'Barber': This is the fifth member you meet in the Space Station infiltration level. He seems a bit aged with white streaks in his hair. He has an Emo Boy getting a haircut and will shave his head when given scissors. *'Emo Boy': It is uncertain if he is a member of the League or not. He may just be going to the Barber for a haircut and is a victim of the League, but in a space station so far from Earth and deep within security tight station, he very well may be a member. *'Roboticist': This is the third member that you encounter in the Unsunken City level and the fourth the Space Station infiltration level. He owns a pet robot hamster, refered to as Robo Hamster, which needs new bedding in its cage in the Unsunken City level. The hamster likes small metal objects, such as bolts. It is relatively small the first time you encounter it, but the second time you see it in space, it has grown tremendously to the point where the Roboticist can ride it, but Robo Hamster is too rambunctious. A saddle helps calm it down. *'Mad Scientist': He is the leader of the group during the Unsunken City level. He tries to fool Maxwell into a trap by placing a false Starite in a cage, in which Maxwell becomes trapped upon grabbing it. It is later revealed that he is actually a self-destructing robot. *'Cyborg': This is the leader of the group at the space station. He hides behind a curtain also concealing a supercomputer. He traps Maxwell with a fake lever. Damaging the supercomputer will shut down the entire station as well as the Cyborg himself, alluding to some connection between him and the station itself. Teams Unsunken City Team The following members are who comprised the team that launched the Unsunken City plan. Leader: Mad Scientist *Roboticist (and Robo Hamster) *Nuclear Physicist *Cryptozoologist Space Station Infiltration Team The following members are who comprised the team that guarded the space station when Maxwell arrived. Leader: Cyborg *Roboticist (and Robo Hamster) *Barber *Emo Boy (Possibly) *Neuroscientist *Evil Veteran *Rocket Scientist Plots They only seemed to have hatched one evil plot in particular. They may have been planning something else from the Syntax Station, but it is uncertain. Unsunken City: For some unknown reason, they drained the ocean, leaving its inhabitants, including a cherubfish, a clownfish and a mermaid, close to death. They used a colossal drain to pull off the scheme. Destroying it will allow the water to flood back into the ocean and save its inhabitants. Gallery Unsunken City Cryptozoologist with Cthulhu.png|Cryptozoologist in Unsunken City Unsunken City Nuclear Physicist with gold.png|Nuclear Physicist in Unsunken City Unsunken City Roboticist and Robo Hamster.png|Roboticist and Robo Hamster in Unsunken City Unsunken City Mad Scientist.png|Mad Scientist in Unsunken City Space Station Infiltration Rocket Scientist.png|Rocket Scientist in Space Station Infiltration Space Station Infiltration Evil Verteran.png|Evil Verteran in Space Station Infiltration Space Station Infiltration Neuroscientist.png|Neuroscientist in Space Station Infiltration Space Station Infiltration Roboticist and Robo Hamster.png|Roboticist and Robo Hamster in Space Station Infiltration Space Station Infiltration Barber and Emo Boy.png|Barber and Emo Boy in Space Station Infiltration Space Station Infiltration Cyborg.png|Cyborg in Space Station Infiltration Trivia *They appear to have a poor security system. Its cameras allow people who even look like mad scientists to pass through barriers and checkpoints. *The Mad Scientist and the Cyborg may be the same person. They each show many similarities: **They each like the color red, using red levers and cage **They each show signs of being human and robot **They each lead a portion of the League or the League itself **They each trap Maxwell in a cage using something as a decoy **They each have poor security systems *Cyborg short circuits and is destroyed when the power in the station goes down. *Many of the members of the League can be won over very easily. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Characters